Talk:Scolar Visari
Is his name S'c'''olar or S'ch'''olar? Person1 17:25, 23 March 2009 (UTC) It seems to be spelled "Scolar", the official timeline does it that way --MercZ 19:09, 4 July 2009 (UTC) It is Scolar. Eon 17:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Page expansion I've added some more material. Also, the anonymous edits expanding the articles belong to me, I forgot to login --MercZ 19:09, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Very well done mercz Fixed the description of the attack on the Fleet above Helghan The ships that ambushed the Vektan fleet in orbit above Helghan was a cobbled together force of 'Leech' class breaching pods and standard dropships. Mael Radec held off the attack until he could secure sufficient of the small craft to overwhelm the air defences of the ships and launched a general attack as a cover to his true intention which was to secure the missile launch command keys from Templar. 22:32, April 9, 2010 Eon Scolar Visari may not be dead If you played KZ3, you can't say Scolar Visari died. You heard the final part, right? Usually, they call Stahl (insert name here, I don't remember it right now.), not "sir", and (the fat guy, general something. Sorry, I'm having a blank...), well, Stahl blew his head off, so, I don't think they'll call him anything. Radec killed himself, Visari's daughter is a she and she probably died, too. I can't remember of anyone else just as important, so who'd the soldiers call "Sir" at this point of the game? Visari was very very inteligent, man, and I doubt that he would want to die. So, he could've left a double. They WILL make a 4th KillZone, because there are certain loose ends. And there's so much to do for in the saga. Its what I call an "universal theme", it can be turned into almost anything within certain lines. So, as my last message, I say: Long live the Emperor, I mean, Kill Zone! scolar visari Scolar Visari is really dead (presumed for the information released abou Killzone Vita). Visari daughter, (presumed for the same info) is alive and fighting for gaining control of Helghan form Stahl (she talks about traitors, Stahl I guess without bothering his father ideals) That´s what i know, GOD-of-VEKTA hope hes not dead killzone is not the same with out him Emperor. You think we should try to state a reason why's he referred to as emperor early on? I'm under the assumption that by emperor the Helghast really meant that his rule would be permanent and hereditary. At least that's what I think. And why do we have his conversation in Killzone 2 as a speech? It seems more like a final conversation to me. His lines in Killzone Liberation was a speech. I think.Mike Gilbert 03:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) The troops calling him Emperor were low ranks who where either under the assumption that he already deserved to title, or simply considered him an emperor already due to him weilding absolute power and their own fanatical devotion to him. Col Radec (talk) 12:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Maybe. But the point is doesn't anyone think we should add it to trivia?Mike Gilbert 13:07, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me. Col Radec (talk) 15:16, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I been trying to fix the crap thats in the bottom of the page. It keeps messing up, I guess I'll try tomorrow or someone else can. Fortu (talk) 09:03, June 20, 2014 (UTC)